I'm in love with Matt
by xYaOixLuVeRx
Summary: Mello gets jelous when he finds out that Matt has a girlfriend! Which he is going to marry! Can Mello admit his love before it's to late? Or will he keep his feelings inside forever? Rating M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**** Daisy **

_(A/N: Sorry if I offend anyone I truly do not mean it) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE_

* * *

Sometimes Matt can be a little bitch and sometimes he could be the person you most needed to hear. I had been his best and only friend and roommate ever since I can remember and never had I been so mad at him in my life and it was all because he said this:

"Mello I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Daisy"

It all began with those 9 words and after those 9 words my life became a hellhole. Her name _Daisy_ I mean honestly there is no name stupider than Daisy, who names there child after a dumb flower, I mean really a flower is just a lame plant with petals and everyone just loves flowers 'cuz of there goddamn petals but no one takes the time love bikes which also have petals ya' know so there.

So, anyways _Daisy_ the bitch that ruined my life was a 27-year-old waitress way to old for Matt, and trashy. For one, she wore way too much make up thick ass lip liner to much eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She had fake blonde hair with pink highlights Avril Lavigne wannabe.

I thought about all the things I hated about her (everything about her) as she went on and on about how glad she was to meet me. 'You won't when you find out I want to kill you in a slow bloody way' I thought to myself and smirked.

"So do you like Miley Cyrus's music too!" she said

"HELL NO!! Stupid bimbo needs to die a slow painful death much like you yourself" I said whispering to myself the last part.

"What was the last part"

"Oh nothing never mind"

"Anyway Mello is nice when you get to know him eventually" said Matt playfully.

"Your not exactly a walk in the park you know, but I guess your bearable after a while." I said with a smirk and this began our usual witty banter. Which completely tuned out _Daisy_, which was fine by me.

Later that day, I sat eating a bar of chocolate in my room, when Matt comes in and lies down on my bed with out saying a word.

"So what do you think of Daisy, Mello?"

'What do I think, well to make it short I hate her with a burning passion and wish her dead.' I thought to myself, but I did not know why I hated her so she had been very kind to me and Matt seemed happy, in fact I didn't really have a very good reason why I hated her I just do and that's that.

"She's cool I guess a little old don't you think?"

"A little bit not much though" he said

"Were did you meet her?"

"Bar"I nodded I had had it with her so I was going to go to bed and forget about her.

After he left I lay and thought about my day it sucked, then about my life it also sucked. I didn't understand why I felt this way I was never this emotional '_I'm in the Mafia, wanted in 17 separate countries; I have murdered probably over two hundred people. Why am I acting like such a chick?' _I thought '_Why?'_ I just didn't get it until the most ridiculous thing came to mind_ 'Could I be in love with Matt?'_

No way that was it, 'I'm straight I don't like guys I like girls not guys. Matt is my best friend I don't love him.' That night I didn't sleep well, I woke up groggy and grumpy. I walked into the kitchen and there was Matt. His hair was messy and he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

"What is the reason for buying pajamas if you never wear them exactly?" I asked

"yawn I do wear them but they make me get really hot at night so I take them off."

I turned away I was still pissed that he had a sluty ass girlfriend and that he actually brought her over she had seen my face and that was bad. I know for sure that in no time I will need to leave this country and move to Japan again to farther investigate the Kira case before that bitch Near beats me to it.

Suddenly a sense of happiness came over me leaving the United States would mean leaving that bitch _Daisy_ once and for all and I smiled. Days went by and as I had expected on T.V. it was reported I was a wanted man and me and Matt had to leave this place and fast.

"Mello I have some news for you." said Matt

"What?" I said

"I'm getting married in a week."

* * *

(A/N: Review please and tell what you hate and what you like, this is my first story so tell what to fix and I'll add more soon. Thanks for reading this chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He is MINE

Chapter 2: He is MINE!!

_(A/N: I don't own anything and sorry if I offend) _

"MARRIED!?" I scream with out even trying to hide my anger.

"In a week" he says almost like he's proud of himself, the little bitch.

"I wanted you to be the best man." He says smiling. I can't help but feel happy to see him so happy, I only wish it was I making him so happy.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, Mello you're my best friend and I need you there with me dude. Please" he says and I can feel my face hot and I know I'm blushing, so I turn away as fast as I can.

"Oh come on Mel please"

"Fine" I scoff and suddenly I feel myself in his arms embraced in a hug. I feel my heart beat fast and blush intensify '_Damn you Matt' _I say in my mind.

"I'm so glad you accepted 'cuz if you didn't it would have been Daisy's brother Paul who is a real pain in the ass." He says as he lets go.

"What's so bad about her brother?" I ask half interested.

"Well, the fact that he is gay and he squeezes my ass whenever he gets the chance."

"WHAT!?" my temper flared and I felt like pinching Paul until he died or my knuckles were bloody' maybe both. _'How dare that man whore touch MY MATTY? Who dose he think he is that mother fucking bitch.' _

I guess it was written on my face that I was in pure disgust because Matt stared as if he was scared I would puke on him.

"Come on Mel, we have to go to the diner so you can met Daisy's family." He said as he stood.

I glared at him and took out a bar of chocolate

"What makes you think I will go"?

"The fact that you're the best man Mello."

I sat in the passenger seat pouting I didn't want to go see _Daisy_. Matt turned to look at me and he laughed.

"Is Mello wearing his grumpy pants today?"

"Shut the fuck up Matt" I say coldly which only makes him laugh more.

"Hi Mello" she says and gives me a hug. '_Ewwwwww, now I have to burn my favorite leather jacket'. _

Then she goes by Matt and kisses him on the cheek. I hate her in way I've never hated before, I honestly would rather make out with Near than sit in a room with Daisy for any longer two minutes. Suddenly a guy walked up to him and pinched his cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"Oh just look at you, your just so cuuute!" he said and some how I knew this was Paul, and now I officially was going to send one of my minions to kill him in a slow painful way.

"Thanks" I say quietly trying not to punch him

"Oh and so sexy to. YUM (giggle)" he says and I now hate him more than the albino freak. But instead of killing him back away as fast as can.

After being introduced to everyone I find myself sitting glaring at a piece of chocolate cake. I taste it awful it's lumpy, over cooked, burnt, and disgusting.

"Yuck, who makes this shit"

"Mello" says Matt

"Its not even worth being called shit it's so nasty"

"Mello" louder this time

"I bet that a starving hobo of the streets would rather starve than have this shit."

"MELLO!"

"WHAT!? Matt what did you want?"

"I make the chocolate cake Mello' says Daisy with hate in her words.

"Well, then it is the most terrible thing I've ever tasted and you should take a cooking class or something." I say with mock kindness and a wicked grin.

"Thanks for the tip" she smiles forcefully.

"Anytime" I say still grinning.

"Well maybe we should have you cook for me and my brother sometime." She challenges.

"Anytime" I accept.

"Tomorrow"

"Great"

It is on bitch just wait till I show you, 'cuz in case you did not now I happened to be a really good cook. When it was finally time to go that stupid Paul guy came to me and said:

"See you tomorrow hottie. Rawr!" and then giggles the gayest giggle. I'll be sure to poison his food with something lethal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I need some chocolate

(_A/N: Sorry if offend anyone I truly don't mean it. I know I've said it but here it is again. Enjoy!)_

* * *

This was the worst night since ever, the shit I ate at the stupid diner made me sick and now my mouth tasted like puke. I could feel the anger in my veins; it made me want to hit something.

"Mello are you all right" said Matt as ran his hand down my back a couple times.

"No" I pouted in a whiney voice, and before I knew it I was in his arms lying on his lap.

"Do you want an aspirin?" he said as he ran a hand through my hair.

This was nothing out of the ordinary, whenever I was sick he would baby me, which I didn't ever mind, and when he was sick I was there to baby him.

"I'm going to die" I say on the verge of tears and I don't even know why and he can't see me cry.

"No, don't cry Mello" he says pulling me closer.

"I'm not crying!" I yell now on all fours. He reaches over and wipes away my tears.

"My poor little marshyMello" he says as leans closer. My lips quiver I want to kiss him but I can't.

"Get away from me you bastard!" I scream and I know I'm blushing.

"And don't call me that I'm not your dog and one more thing don't think tha…" A pair of soft lips crushed ever so gently against mine cuts me off.

"…M-matt…" Is all I can say after he pulls away.

"Shh… you need some rest." He says and picks me up and puts me in my bed. I want to sleep but I can't there are a million thoughts going through my head, '_Did this all really happen?' _I sit up and realize all that just happened.

"Matt did you just kiss me?" I ask

"Yeah its about time it hit you. I was beginning to think you were dead since you didn't do anything about."

"WHY! Why did you kiss me did it slip your mind that I'm a GUY!!"

"No I just thought that was the best way to get you to shut up and it worked for a while"

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!" I say and throw a pillow at his now smirking face.

"You liked it" he laughs and crawls over to my bed

"NO!!" I yell "Get away from me before I kill you"

"If you didn't like it then why didn't you just pull away?" he said and traced his hand along my jawbone, it was good that it was dark because I knew I was blushing and my heart was beating hard and loud, I only wish he couldn't hear it

"S-stop it Matt!" I say stammering, and backing away as he comes closer.

"Come back Mello I am not going to hurt you" he smirks

"I will if come any closer" I say in treating tone.

" Really now?" he steps closer and I kick him

"Owww! WTF"

" I warned you" I say, but he grabs my leg and pulls me closer to him.

"Let go or, or I swear I going to kill you"

"Oh stop your whining and admit you like me, no no you don't you love and you know it Mello"

"(Scuff) No! Now let go!"

"Then why do you hate Daisy so much?" he smirks

"Because" I say

"Because why?"

"Because I do, got a problem!" I say angrily

"Your so cute when your mad" I blush at his comment and he laughs.

I open my mouth to speak but once again silenced by a kiss, but this time more deep and passionate. He licks my lips asking for permission to explore my mouth, there is no use fighting it and I open my mouth and let him in. Next was battle for dominance, after a while I gave in and ran my fingers through his hair as he slid his hand down my sides. Eventually we had to pull away for air, though I knew neither of wanted to.

"I (breath) you never want (breath) me to kiss (breath) you again." He said with a silly grin on his face.

"I (breath) didn't (breath) why did you" I said and slapped him playfully. He put his lips to mine again and before kissing me again said  
"Mello, I love you, with all my heart and I want you to know that I always have but, I never realized it until I started going out with Daisy and how wrong it felt to be with her."

I felt tears stream down my face of pure joy and I kissed him back then pulled away.

"I love you too, Matt" and I pulled him close.

This moment was almost perfect but my stomach remembered it was sick and I ran to the bathroom.

After I was done Matt held me in his arms and said, "Do you need some water"

"No, I need some chocolate" I pouted

"Okay" he said and stood to get me some chocolate.

The next morning we left the apartment and back to Japan.

And now 5 years later I'm still in love with Matt and my love grows stronger each day. I will always remember the day I told him so. And how in his arms I feel vulnerable and defenseless but it's ok because I feel warmth that was never there before. And I love the way he gets in the zone on one of his games but when I need him nothing is more important. Was what I thought as I saw my Matty die on the small screen of the T.V.

"Matt I love you …" as lie down and cry i know it is over for me too.

_The End_

* * *

Sad (tears) i made myself cry tell me what you think by reviewing


End file.
